Spice!
by Mikuguu
Summary: Vocaloid fic, based on the song "Spice!" by Len. sm4867807
1. Prologue

「Don't you know, don't you know? Efforts aren't always rewarded. 」

That's what she said to me.

**Spice!**

Prologue

Ever since I was a kid, girls would always go goo-goo eyed over me. I was never really all that interested in girls, for one because they were too much of a hassle for me to deal with, what with all their incessant whining for attention and need to be made pretty. If you were truly pretty, then you wouldn't need all that make-up and fake eyelashes, right? I guess that means that those women were ugly as they could get.

The second reason was that there was already someone in my heart. She was pure as an angel and didn't need to do much extra to be a wonderful person, both inside and out. Who was that person? Well, I'm aware that it was against the course of nature, but I couldn't help it, you know? But, anyways, that person was.. my older twin sister, Rin.

----

This is based on Len's song "Spice!". It's a good pop-ish song. You should listen to it.


	2. Penny for Thought

**Spice!**

Chapter 1

There are two things other than my sister that I hold above all else. Those are: my reputation and my life.

Of course you'd want to protect your life, who wouldn't? But keeping it is sort of hard when you're being pursued more than the average person by a bunch of gruff looking men waving around pistols. Actually, a normal person wouldn't be pursued by them at all, but they just so happened to find me playing around with the daughter of their boss. A lot of times I wondered if she was worth this every so often, but I figured that she was one of the few that always called no matter what.

The Sakine family was a modern-day aristocratic family that dealt business in showbiz.

Meaning, they were a talent agency. Their second eldest daughter, Meiko, was the one I always played around with. Man, she was a real looker. Wearing tight leather and having a great figure (with huge tits, too!), it was pretty rare for me to get such a delectable chance to go around with an older woman and get stuff from her too. She was one of those types that would be your very own sugar-momma and not even care about the consequences. All in all, she lived life as it came and just didn't give a damn about the future, just worrying about the now.

As ideal as this was to think about, I couldn't help but feel a little bitter about her optimistic look on life. I thought of it was rather.. unfair that she could live a fufilling life and that if she ever seriously fell in love with someone, then she could more than likely easily acquire him; Whereas I could not even put a finger on my apple, lest it be known that I'm a sick degenerate who would have sex with his own sister.

Reguardless, I had barely any time to think as I jumped the iron fence in front of the mansion's lawn, just escaping the reach of the taser guns that smacked against the metal, probably crisping some of the weeds attached to it. Good job, security guards! You've cut the work in half for your gardener comrades. While I'm not the type to brag, I think that my gymnastic skills have gotten pretty good since I met Meiko. Maybe I should join the Olympics in 4 years. No, no, that's just stupid, no way would there be a spot of jumping window to balconey and hopping 3-meter fences from a boulder. Oh, well, if it keeps me safe, it keeps me safe.

My home was decently far away, I had to take a cab for atleast 40 minutes. I managed to get home before my sister woke up, and got changed and ready for school. Maybe I'm in junior high, but a young boy getting home in the morning wasn't a very pleasant way to start the day. Soon after I put a crinkled shirt around my arms, Rin walked down, yawning and rubbing her eyes through her ducky yellow pajamas. It honestly was the cutest thing I'd ever seen, and to any of her boyfriends she'd ever get, I'd have the luxury of the only one to be able to see this every morning.

She mumbled after she had rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Ooh, good morning, Len. You're up early again as usual."

I smiled at her, "Good morning to you too, Rin. Don't worry about getting up early, you still always have plenty of time to even eat at a leisurely pace." She seemed to smile back to me as her own reply before turning about face and walking to the laundry room to pick out her uniform for the day.

Today's breakfast would be.. something simple, like omelettes and cilantro. Not that we particulary liked it, but it was a good enough meal to kickstart your metabolism without completely slaughtering your taste buds. The smell must have wafted through the house because she sauntered back to the kitchen like a ghost, with drool dripping out the side of her lip.

"Leen, it smells niice~ I want sooome~"

"Rin, it's done, you can feel free to get some whenever you feel like eating then."

She fixed herself a plate and we both ate while talking about random things like the news, and about our schoolworks. After this, however, on the walk to school it was rather quiet. This didn't matter a whole much to me, though, because us walking side by side while admiring the browned leaves scattering about our feet was enough for the moment. I hope to God no one would ruin this, no one, please! But of course, my prayers are never answered. Damn you, Moirae.

Her peppy friend, Akita Neru, honked the horn on her bicycle as she rode us beside us. She had green eyes and blonde hair in this side ponytail that sometimes made you want to grab gardening shears and just snip off not even discreetly. Other than those notable features, she was rather plain looking. On the back of the bike was her equally plain friend, Haku Yowane, though she was much less annoying and had purple eyes with silver hair, a strange combination that somehow worked. I think the Yowane chick hated me, because everytime we saw eachother, she gave me a hard glare though her soft and shy exterior.

Rin casually greeted them as did they to her. They began blabbering about things I didn't have the faintest clue about. I wouldn't really ever understand women even if I lived a hundred lives. They had this weird mechanism in their brain to automatically tune out logic and whatever the hell else you might have to say, and let me tell you that it was very frustrating.

Arriving at school, I had lost precious time with my Rin to those chit-chattering brats. Now we wouldn't see eachother until the end of school because we had different classes. This is just perfect. Well, mayeb on the way back Rin would have something fun to talk about since she was supposed to get a new teacher today. Maybe she would get an old hag that only raved incessantly about how young people these days couldn't respect what they have and the nonsense that most old people spew out. Maybe if she did, then I would gladly tease her for it. Heh, I'll have to start thinking of insults.

The day passed uneventfully and at the end, I waited for her to come to my class so that we would walk home together. Since sometimes she took a while, Neru and Yowane sometimes waited with me. Neru usually gave a pathetic attempt at hitting on me while Yowane sat at a desk in the corner and sulked about how she has to be in the same room as me.

My sister came back and we said our departures and left to walk back home.

I expected my sister to go on about how she hates her new teacher and how she wants to switch to my class. She didn't.

In fact, quite the contrary, when I asked her about it she turned her head away from me in the slightest bit and put her fingers over her warming cheeks. This wasn't a thing to go unnoticed by me and it was a warning sign of a rival.

"W-Well... Len. My new teacher is a new graduate. He's really nice and he's pretty h-handsome too.." When she said it her blush became a bit redder.

"I see.." I replied, narrowing my eyes at the sky a bit.

The evening was much more lively. After Rin had gone off, I got a text from Miku, another of my friends with benefits.

Miku wasn't as much of a mature woman as Meiko was, but she still had her wonderful, adorable childish charm when she chose to utilize it. Her skin was smooth and pale and she still had a little bit of her baby fat residing on her cheeks that became pink when she stood out in the sharp late autumn winds while waiting for me at a lamppost in the middle of downtown. She was not very resistant to the cold, even though it was only bordering on winter, but that wasn't the only reason she wore a big hat when we went for dates. Miku was what one would call a super-idol. Her face was internationally known and her songs were played on radios everywhere daily, even where her lyrics in Japanese weren't understood. This caused a couple problems, but they were instantly diminished as long as she disguised herself well enough and did not show her long green hair.

"Len!" She called, waving to me with a childlike smile on her face.

Stepping out of the cab, I paid the driver and approached her, "Hey, Mi-Ne. How are you today? Aren't you cold?"

Mi-Ne was out nickname for her as to not draw attention by calling her real name. It was composed of the first character of her first name and the last character of her last name, MIku hatsuNE, hence Mi-Ne. When she proposed this to me, I struggled to hide my snort. This name, written in English, would be read as 'mine'. She said that as long as she had her name, then she would only belong to me, and she'd be mine.

She shook her head and put her gloved hands behind her back, "I'm great today, and I'm not cold at all, because I get to see you today!"

What a lame joke. "Well, then, if you insist, won't we go through the park? At night, it's very lovely and hardly anyone would be there."

Miku nodded and grabbed my hand, skipping off toward the direction of the local park. The leaves cracked underfoot and the air wasn't without a light fog, illuminated like mist by the moonlight and the street lamps. It was really a very pretty sight. I wish I could have shown it to Rin.

"Uwah! It's beautiful! Don't you think so, Len? It's like little diamonds floating in the air. You've ever seen the movie _Fantasia_? It's like the ice fairies on the pond."

Probably she could go on forever about this, and to be honest, my patience had it's limits. I almost barked, "Mi-Ne, please be quieter."

She gave me a look and stuck out a lip. We walked in silence for a few minutes before she looked at me with a mean face that melted into a sadness. She put her hands to her mouth and turned to me with a sparkle in her eyes, "Len, I'm starting to get cold now. Won't you warm me up?"

I knew this scenario, and because I did, I probably wouldn't end up going home until morning again. Soon I'd have to ask Meiko to give me more money for cab fares.


End file.
